Memories of Shadows
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Mizuki suspected her husband of keeping secrets like why they were married in the first place, why her only family members were missing and why images of a fox demon was haunting her. Kurama x oc


**Memories of Shadows **By Shoujo's Revenge

Summary: Mizuki suspected her husband of keeping secrets like why they were married in the first place, why her only family members were missing and why images of a fox demon was haunting her. Kurama x oc

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Translation Guide

onni-chan: older brother

nee-chan: older sister

koishii: sweetheart

koi: love

Chapter 1: Lies

A western wedding was what she wanted since she was a little girl. She remembered that well. The memory of her parents, her paternal and maternal grandparents, her older brother and a gathering of their friendly neighbors accompanied by their pets, both dogs and cats resurfaced on this particular day, the day she was an adult wearing a white wedding dress like the ones in bridal magazines. When she was a little girl, she pretended that she was marrying one of her dolls, her only boy doll. In a pure white sundress, she amused the adults by holding a fake wedding, a great distraction out here in the rural area they had lived before moving to the city. Her older brother hadn't enjoyed it as much as the adults. He had wanted to go swimming at the lake with his friends, not attend a stupid pretend wedding.

"You look beautiful, Mizuki," a cheerful blue-haired woman said to her. Mizuki vaguely wondered about her youthful countenance. She seemed ageless. The woman pressed a bouquet of paper roses in her hand. "Keiko, take a picture of us together before she walks down the aisle." The woman beckoned a brunette woman over to them.

"Botan, that's the fifth time you wanted a picture! Ku-I mean, Shuichi's waiting. The wedding's about to start soon," the woman presumably Keiko said, walking over with a camera in her hands.

"Shuichi..." She whispered, the hold on the bouquet tightening. The artificial stems bent under her tight grip. A door opened beside the couch she was seated on.

"Mizuki, Mizuki, you silly girl, why are you still sitting there like you're a deer caught in headlights?" Her grandpa fussed accompanied by her older brother, Hiiro. They were dressed in their best tuxedos. Her sister-in-law poked her head in, taking in the vision of her in the off shoulder wedding dress.

"Ooh, Mizu-chan! You're so beautiful!" Aya shrieked, clasping her hands together. Hiiro rolled his eyes.

"Aya," She whimpered, her trembling arms circled around her neck. _Get me out of here, Aya. _

"You're shivering, Mizu-chan. Don't be frightened. We're all here for you so cheer up, okay? You're just getting married. The best part is yet to come," Aya said, winking suggestively.

"Don't say things like that to her," Hiiro said, tapping his wife on the shoulder.

_No, don't go, Aya! Please don't go, onni-chan, grandpa! _She mentally screamed, ignoring her sister-in-law arguing with Hiiro about 'letting Mizuki growing up already'. Her grandpa patted her hand to calm her nerves. _Grandpa..._

"I never thought this day would come so soon. Mizuki, I can see that Shuuichi loves you very much. I'm relieved to know someone will take good care of you." His eyes clouded with tears.

"Me, too." Hiiro said, smiling.

"I'm kind of jealous you get to marry someone so beautiful as he is," Aya swooned.

"Hey, I'm right here," Hiiro said tersely. Light laughter followed after this statement while the bride resigned herself. They couldn't hear her pleas no matter what. She couldn't bring herself to disappoint her beloved grandpa either. Tears clouded her eyes though it wasn't of happiness like most brides.

"Hey what's so funny, you guys?" Two men entered the room. The one who asked the question was a tall man with orange hair. A black haired man examined the crying bride, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He handed her a tissue that he grabbed from the tissue box.

"Thank..." _You. _On this night, she couldn't get herself to speak properly.

"Yusuke," he whispered, smiling a pitying smile. "Don't break the bouquet. He made it especially for you because you're allergic to flowers." She nodded to show him she understood his intentions; he was trying to tell her things that she should know but didn't.

"Yusuke, come on, we have to march down the aisle before them." Keiko said frantically.

"Okay, coming, coming," he said, turning away from Mizuki.

"Okay, this is it," her brother announced, fixing the flower on his lapel. He offered his arm to Mizuki. She was confused. "Oh, your brain must be in the clouds. Grandpa and I are giving you away, remember?"

Mizuki opened her mouth, trying to convey her message. She didn't want to marry Shuichi. Shuichi who, she didn't even know. She couldn't produce proper words, only throaty noises came out.

"Don't strain your voice, okay? Just save it for the time when you have to say 'I do'." She shook her head.

_But I don't! I don't! No, onni-chan, don't make me marry him! _

"Come along, dear child, you still act like a little girl sometimes," her grandpa chuckled fondly, taking a hold of her left arm. Defeated, she allowed her only remaining immediate family members pull her out the door. Her grandpa's dearest wish was to see his granddaughter being taken care of by a good man.

The Wedding March started to be played on the piano. The guests seated on either side of the aisle turned their heads to her direction, making her feel uncomfortable but the veil obscured their view of her anxious face slightly. She heard whispers of people saying how lovely she looked and their sobs made her stomach drop.

"Don't be nervous. We're almost there," her grandpa whispered, patting her on the arm. It didn't soothe her much. A tear glided down her cheek. Shuichi stood at the alter, his hands folded, patiently waiting for her to reach him. She wanted to turn around and run but the two men steered her to the front where everybody watched the couple expectantly. Yusuke, the orange-haired man and a man with strange black hair stood on Shuichi's side while Botan, Keiko, a tall brunette and a sea-green haired girl stood on Mizuki's side. Who were these people?

"Mizuki," Shuichi said, bringing her back to the current situation. He gently took a hold of her hand and led her to stand where she was supposed to stand. A few titters came from the audience. She didn't care that she looked stupid, she just cared that she escaped from this. The priest began the traditional speech.

_Who am I trying to kid? I can't escape from this. _Her downcast eyes concentrated on her white heels.

"I do." She registered how calmly he said the words, his eyes shining when he laid them on her.

"Do you, Mizuki Aoi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_No, I don't. _Her throat wasn't working properly so she couldn't reject him.

"Mizuki?" Everyone looked almost fearfully at her. She clutched her neck to show them she couldn't utter a word.

"Nod or shake your head then, child." The priest said gently.

She inclined her head once, aware that everyone's eyes were on her. Everybody expected her to marry him. Shuichi lifted the veil off her face, placing a chaste kiss on her unresponsive lips. The crowd broke out in a loud applause after they were officially pronounced husband and wife.

"Is breakfast ready yet, koi?" Shuichi called from upstairs. Mizuki shook her head to rid herself the memory of her wedding. The knife she held in her left hand trembled. She looked down at the platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and buttered toast. She guessed she liked to make western style meals.

"Yes," she answered, replacing the knife in the drawer. Her body automatically steered her to the seat across from hers where he usually sat, her hands setting the plate down, her eyes a bit blinded by the bright glass of orange juice. The first thing he did when he entered the kitchen was give her a kiss directly on her lips. She was taken aback. He usually just gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Good morning, koishii," he said. She placed her fingers on her mouth and stared at him. He chuckled good naturedly at her surprised expression.

"G-good morning," she said.

"Where are you going?" Kurama picked up the glass of orange juice, his eyes on his wife walking towards the stairs.

"I'm calling my grandpa down for breakfast." She caught a peculiar expression cross his face. Her shoulders drooped when it dawned on her, her eyes widening.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No." She backed away from his touch, her breathe coming out in gasps. "Where is my onni-chan? Is he still with Aya-nee-chan?"

A crease formed between his eyes. "Mizuki," he gently took her arm and guided her to the living room. She obediently sat on the sofa and hugged a cushion.

"Your grandpa and your brother..." Kurama made sure to leave some space between the two of them. His eyes were shiny when he looked straight into her eyes. "They've passed on."

A tear glided down her cheek.

"It happened a year and a half ago." He reached out for her hand.

"No, no, no...It can't be." She whispered, squeezing the cushion. "How...?"

A/N: Review please?

Edited on 4/14/14: I added a translation guide.


End file.
